


Something Worth Exploring

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Holding Hands, Missing Scene, Other, Sort Of, Zoscar appears in the background for five seconds, canon typical Cel nerves, more of a I'm shoving canon around slightly to make room, rqg179 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Someone clears their throat to Cel’s left, and they jump when they realize Barnes is sitting cross-legged next to them. He looks much more put together now than he had at breakfast, the initial surprise of their advance replaced with curiosity and warmth.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Something Worth Exploring

The room Sohra has led them to is a bit cramped for all seventeen of them plus the five Ursans. Earhart is front and center, with Cel and Zolf to one side of her and Hamid and Azu on the other. Wilde is sitting just behind her, laying a comforting hand on Zolf’s shoulder that he is leaning comfortably into. Cel can’t help but notice with a private smirk. They so called it, and they’re really happy for the two of them.

Cel isn’t really paying attention to much else while everyone files down the stairs and has a seat in the soft bear fur. The long sleep and meal had been absolutely divine, despite everything that went down, but now, with the possibility of a debt they threw themself into with no knowledge of, their nerves are picking back up. They pull a small multi-tool out of one pocket, flicking through the various settings while everyone else settles. There’s nervous chatter all around them, just loud enough to dull their steadily racing thoughts.

Someone clears their throat to Cel’s left, and they jump when they realize Barnes is sitting cross-legged next to them. He looks much more put together now than he had at breakfast, the initial surprise of their advance replaced with curiosity and warmth. 

“Hey.” He says simply.

“Hi!” They reply. “I’m uh, I’m sorry for just, you know, springing that on you earlier. That was uhm, possibly a bit-”

Barnes laughs quietly and shakes his head. “You’re alright.” He holds out his hand for them, and they automatically grab it. There’s a certain marvel to two people’s hands fitting so perfectly together, and Cel pauses to just stare at his fingers interlaced with theirs. His hand is almost bigger, feels more solid somehow, in a way they wouldn’t be able to quantify in an experiment even if they knew the words for it. “It’s been a bit since.. Well. I just didn’t expect you to feel the same is all.”

“Oh!” Cel squeaks a bit, much to Barnes’ amusement. They can’t fathom why he thought that. Looks aside, Barnes is genuinely a delight and so sweet and caring. They’d gotten to know quite a bit about him, especially while guarding Carter, and it hadn’t taken long for them to fall a little bit in love. They’re pretty sure it’s love. And even if not, well, it’s at least something quite nice. Something worth exploring.

They’re about to say something, anything to reassure him, when one of the elders shifts to make room for Sohra to sit, and all of the hushed conversations go silent. 

“We’ll talk later.” Barnes whispers. Cel nods, attention starting to drift over to the front of the room, until he lifts their hands and kisses the back of their hand. Their squeak is a lot less dignified, as is the blush that creeps across their cheeks. He smirks at them before dropping their hands back to his lap and giving them a light bump with his shoulder. Cel gives his hand a squeeze that he reciprocates before they both direct their attention to someone standing up front.


End file.
